Cicatrizes
by Proto di Fenix
Summary: História paralela com a Amor Fraterno. Seria mais fácil se as feridas simplesmente fechassem em um piscar de olhos e que suas dores nunca fossem sentidas e suas marcas nunca vistas. Mas como essa utopia não pode ser atingida, estarei aqui do seu lado para o que precisar. Yaoi.
1. Prologo – Pedaços de felicidade

Sim, algo em mim precisava reescrever e continuar Cicatrici, então ca estamos nós novamente.

Algumas notas:

Não sei se as leis Russas aprovam casamento gay, se não: ESTOU POUCO ME FUDENDO ELES CASARAM, se sim: russos são fofos e entendem os direitos de igualdade.

Boa leitura

### ### ### ###

**Cicatrizes**

**Prólogo** – _Pedaços de felicidade._

-Sasha, não corra- veio a voz seria de Tala fazendo Bryan rir e ir para a porta do corredor da entrada da casa e agarrar o garotinho ruivo e jogar para cima e o segurar no colo novamente, encarou o pequeno sorridente balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Dando problemas para o papai de novo?- perguntou enquanto via o companheiro se aproximar devagar.

- Não pai- respondeu fazendo biquinho, Bryan tirou a franja dos olhos azuis do garoto e o colocou no chão se abaixando em seguida. - Banho. Quando terminar chama- falou fazendo ele soltar um Uhum e sair correndo- Devagar Sasha- riu aover ele diminuir o passo enquanto levantavae encarando o outro ruivo que o olhava de braços cruzados.

- como você consegue?- perguntou balançando a cabeça para o grandalhão enquanto ele sorria e o puxava para si num movimento brusco.

- tenho jeito com ruivos- falou erguendo o outro com um dos braços e lhe dando um beijo demorado. Havia sido estranho no começo, os primeiros sentimentos, os primeiros toques, mas em fim se resolveram e hoje era um casal. - muito bem ruivo, o que pretende fazer para o jantar?- peguntou encarando o rosto fino de tala com calma.

O mestre da Wolfborg desvencilhou-se do abraço deslizando para o chão, a discrepância de altura dos dois era assustadora, por mais que do alto de seu 1,78parecesse alto para muitas pessoas ao lado do marido de 2,16 isso parecia extremamente pequeno. Os olhos azuis cruzaram com os lilases enquanto se desviavam para a cozinha.

- Ainda tenho que ver- disse passando por baixo do braço do outro que riu enquanto via ele caminhar devagar para a cozinha.

- Vou ver a quantas anda o banho daquele pestinha- falou rumando corredor a dentro.

Ivanov sorriu e olhou para o armario calmamente, não parecia que estavam juntos a 4 anos e que quando tudo começou Sasha era apenas um bebe fruto de uma noitada não muito bem recordada pelo ruivo. Balançou a cabeça negativamente colocando o que precisava sobre a bancada e olhou as fotos fixadas na geladeira, as coisas haviam mudado muito nos últimos anos, da foto dele com Bryan logo após o ultimo campeonato que participaram, a do grandalhão acatado ao lado da irmã depois de anos sem vela e de ambos com Sasha bebé no sofá, o fez pensar em quanto os anos de sofrimento da abadia haviam lhe feito aprender a aproveitar cada segundo de felicidade que conseguia.

Afastou-se desses pensamentos e focou-se na comida, ela não iria se preparar sozinha enquanto sonhava acordado, logo seu filhote iria aparece por ali pedindo comida e apesar de adorar a cara de manha do garoto não ia se dar ao luxo de cometer essa crueldade com o filho.

### ### ### ###

Algumas horas depois do jantar Bryan estava deitado na cama passando a mão no cabelo do ruivo que dormia aninhado em seu peito, mantinha os olhos sobre o rosto dele com um tom protetor, desde quando os traços finos e retos do rosto do ruivo haviam se tornado tão delicados para si? E o que era esse sentimento de perda que de repente lhe tomava. Abraçou o corpo miúdo de Tala o mais delicadamente que pode enquanto olhava as respiração calmas dele absorto.

Depois de vários minutos suspirou jogando a cabeça para traz, mas logo a trazendo de volta para frente ao sentir o ruivo mexer-se em seus braços, deparou-se então com as duas orbes azul celeste semiabertas o fitando cansado.

- tão frio assim pra me usar de meio de esquentar?- perguntou com os antebraços entre o próprio peito e o do homem de cabelos lilases. Bryan afrouxou o abraço enquanto via o marido acomodar a cabeça em seu braço.

- Apenas um sentimento ruim- disse dando um beijo na testa do ex-capitão – como se fosse te perder.-anunciou com o rosto próximo.

- não ia deixar isso acontecer- falou sorrindo antes de acocar-se novamente próximo a ele de murmurar antes de dormir – sei que vai estar sempre la pra cuidar de mim-

- sempre- completou encostando a testa na cabeça dele e tentando dormir em seguida.

###


	2. Capitulo 1- De volta ao inverno

**Capitulo 1- De volta ao inverno.**

Tala arrumou de novo as blusas do filho sob os risos de Bryan. O ruivinho olhou para os pais um tanto perdido não entendendo a conversa de olhares que se prosseguiu entre eles, o ruivo mais velho arrumou a touca e deu um beijo o rosto do filho antes de lhe entregar a mochila.

- Sem encrencas certo?- falou serio fazendo ele acenar positivamente a cabeça a ir esperar no hall de entrada.

Bryan sorriu ao notar a atitude rotineira, sempre ia pra la e ficava de costas, sempre evitavam o garoto os pegar em situações intimas, mesmos abraços eram moderados na frente de Sasha, não eram um casal comum e ele era muito novo para entender essas diferenças totalmente. Não era questão de acharem que isso incitaria o garoto a algo, isso sempre foi uma grande bobeira dos fanáticos religiosos, mas não era algo que a maior parte das pessoas lidava bem, e já tinham tido problemas com uma orientadora escolar um tanto quanto intrometida.

Aproximou-se do ruivo e lhe deu um beijo leve.

- Pego ele na escola quando voltar, Hiwatari não deve ter muito serviço pra mim hoje- disse calmo enquanto o ruivo arrumava a gola do casaco pesado que usava.

- qualquer coisa ligue, tenho que ir verificar uma documentação de um processo no meio da tarde- desse calmo enquanto o grandalhão ia para a porta e pegava o garoto no colo.-

- Tudo bem- falou suspirando enquanto o abria a porta.

- Ate depois Papai- disse Sasha antes de enterrar o rosto no ombro de Bryan. Tala sorriu e disse tchau para o filho antes de voltar para a cozinha e olhar os papeis sobre a mesa, respirou fundo e voltou a olhar a papelada do processo. Assim que colocou os pés na rua sentiu um aperto estranho, mas com um suspiro afastou a sensação achando que era apenas alguma coisa de sua cabeça e foi ate a caminhonete cabine dupla e abriu a porta de trás e acomodou Sasha na cadeirinha.

As horas se passaram devagar ate virar a ultima pagina e verificar o relógio, encarou as próprias roupas e recusou-se a colocar um terno, era apenas uma verificação de papelada. Suspirou pegando o que precisava e colocando na maleta antes de verificar se a porta dos fundos estava fechada. Apanhou a maleta sobre a mesa e caminhou ate o hall de entrada. Largou novamente a maleta sobre a mesa que havia ali e colocou o casaco pesado arrumando a gola e as mangas antes de apanhar as chaves e maleta, saiu trancando a porta atrás de si.

Caminhou pela rua com calma, ate chegar num bairro mais deserto, olhou em volta e apressou um pouco o passo, não queria ser assaltado por nada. Mas por mais cuidado que tomasse, logo o cutucão em suas costas de algo fino e pontudo o fez parar ao ter o braço segurado.

Bryan saiu do trabalho se perguntando se deveria mesmo aparecer tão cedo na escola do filho, não importava que o garoto era filho biológico do marido com um caso antigo, desde a primeira vez que vira o pequeno ruivinho no colo de Tala decidira que se ele tinha acabado com os dois, ia tratar o menino pelo menos bem, mas com o tempo se viu apaixonado pelo pequeno.

Parou a duas quadras de distancia e caminhou ate a escola vendo o grande contingente de mães e babas logo se formar por ali, se manteve um pouco afastado sabendo que a maioria delas não gostava muito dele e de Tala. Bufou sabendo que era por causa dessas ignorâncias que tiveram que trocar o garoto varias vezes de escola, encostou-se num muro e ficou esperando as crianças começarem a sair. Levantou-se caminhou devagar ate lá e logo Sasha correu em sua direção.

- como foi hoje?- perguntou se abaixando pegando a mochila numa mão e levantando o corpo pequeno no outro braço.

- Tudo bem pai.- falou abraçando ele e acomodando a cabeça no ombro dele em seguida.

- vamos lá- falou virando-se para ir para o carro.

Acomodou o pequeno na cadeirinha e suspirou indo para o banco do motorista enquanto retirava o celular do bolso, nem uma ligação e o celular do marido estava desligado das ultimas vezes que ligara.

Chegando em casa olhou o ambiente todo fechado com estranheza enquanto levava o pequeno no colo.

- Tala?- perguntou colocando o filho no chão e olhando em volta, avançou para o quarto rapidamente constatando que não estava lá, verificou o resto da casa rapidamente.

- pai?- chamou o garoto olhando para um Bryan desconcertado entrando na sala novamente. – cadê o papai?- perguntou olhando as orbes lilases preocupadas.

- não sei pequeno- admitiu suspirando- vai tomar um banho, eu vou ligar pra ele.- disse fazendo o garotinho ir para o banheiro, suspirou pegando novamente o celular e tentando ligar enquanto separava as roupas do garoto. Caixa postal de novo. Tinha algo errado, sabia que aquele pressentimento não era coisa boa.

Respirou fundo pensando as probabilidades enquanto pensava no que fazer, verificou as chamadas no telefone da residência, 8 não atendidas, verificou o numero e não achou ser muito estranho, deixou as roupas para o garoto no banheiro e voltou para a sala e ligou para o numero.

- Hospital boa noite, em que posso ajudar?- veio a voz da mulher o fazendo gelar, engoliu seco e tentou manter a conversa.

- Houveram algumas ligações aqui para casa, oito no total em horários trocados, gostaria de receber alguma informação sobre isso- disse sentindo o coração saltar no peito.

Respondeu impaciente as perguntas da mulher ate que ela finalmente soltou a frase que não queria ouvir:

- Consta uma entrada na emergência de Yuriy Vladamir Ivanov, que bate com a sua descrição.- Bryan sentindo-se tremulo, balbuciou algumas outras perguntas antes de desligar e segurar o celular sem saber o que fazer, olhou os contatos e bateu diretamente com o nome Ania. Respirou fundo e ligou.

- Bryan?- veio a voz aparentemente esbaforida do outro lado da linha- não esperava sua ligação-

- eu sei...eu...Ania eu preciso que venha pra cá, não sei o que aconteceu, acabei de descobrir que Tala está no hospital e preciso ir pra la, não posso deixar o Sasha sozinho e não sei se devo leva-lo.-

- calma, calma, o que aconteceu?- veio a voz mais seria do outro lado.

- eu não sei, cheguei em casa e ele não estava, verifiquei as ligações, era do hospital, ele deu entrada as 3 horas, você pode vir pra ca? Por favor.-

- tudo bem, estarei ai em 20 minutos-

- obrigado...eu...-

- tudo bem, vemos isso depois- falou desligando em seguida.

Bryan relaxou o corpo o máximo que podia, foi para o banheiro e encontrou o ruivinho já saindo do banho, ajoelhou-se na frente dele e pegou a toalha o secando devagar, o garotinho ficou parado o olhando.

-pai, aconteceu alguma coisa?- veio a pergunta ingênua fazendo Bryan sentir outro aperto forte.

- Espero que não- tentou sorrir- eu vou ter que sair- disse ajudando ele a colocar a roupa.- Minha irmã vai vir ficar com você um pouco.

- Tia Ania?- perguntou parecendo confuso com tudo aquilo. Enquanto olhava os olhos lilases antes tão fortes muito perdidos.

- sim- disse colocando ele no colo e levando para o quarto- ela vê algo pra você comer tudo bem?- disse colocando ele sentado na cama.

- sim- falou ele ainda confuso notando algo errado com o grandalhão- pai, e o papai?- disse ainda sem saber o que estava havendo.

- Já vamos ver isso- falou calmo- aproveita e brinca um pouco, mas não esquece das tarefas certo?-

- tá bom- disse levantando e indo para o meio dos brinquedos, Bryan ouviu a campainha e foi para a porta, logo se deparou com a garota de corpo miúdo, Ania tinha os mesmos olhos e cabelos lilases do irmão, mas era magrinha e pequena, e parecia muito mais do lado dele.

- Obrigado, eu...- disse sem saber como falar. Ela sorriu, suspirou e disse um tudo bem, ela entrou e olhou o estado do outro.

- Falou pra ele?- perguntou olhando a porta do quarto semi aberta do quarto do ruivinho.

- Não- suspirou inquieto- não sabia o que dizer, quero ver como ele está, antes de fazer qualquer coisa, desculpa te envolver nisso, eu não tinha pra quem correr- disse num suspiro.

- Tudo bem, falou tirando o casaco e olhando o irmão completamente perdido- pode ir, eu me viro com o pequeno, me avise assim que souber alguma coisa.

- certo- disse pegando as chaves e saindo em seguida.

No Hospital ficou sentado no corredor esperando um dos médicos aparecer, assim que viu um deles vir um prontuário em sua direção, sentiu-se estremecer enquanto olhava o homem de cabelos castanhos parar na sua frente.

- é parente de Yuri Ivanov?- perguntou fazendo Bryan o encarar e falar:

- sim, sou o marido dele- disse serio- Bryan Kuznetsov- A expressão do medico foi um tanto engraçada, mas ele suspirou e começou a explicar a situação.

- Ele foi atacado na rua, o encontraram caído num beco- a expressão de Bryan mudou instantaneamente de preocupação para um gênero de ódio.- aparentemente foi um grupo grande, além de espancado ele sofreu vários cortes, a maior parte concentrada no rosto.-

Bryan socou a parede e respirou fundo voltando a encarar o medico.

- Qual a condição dele?- perguntou inquieto encarando o medico.

- Ele esta na CTI, teve que passar por varias cirurgias. Teve as duas pernas quebradas, a direita está num estado mais serio, o joelho e fêmur foram parcialmente esmagados e toda área muscular foi afetada, esta com um fixador externo, mas se houver uma infecção a grande chances de precisas passar por uma amputação. Teve varias costelas quebradas, algumas atingirão os pulmões, fora isso teve duas vertebras trincadas no pescoço e ambos os braços quebrados, as mãos aparentemente foram pisadas ate os ossos quebrarem.

- eu vou matar esses filhos da puta.- murmurou irritado respirando fundo.- o que mais fizeram com ele?- perguntou tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

- teve vários cortes sérios no rosto, alguns chegaram a perfurar totalmente a bochecha, muitos também foram cruzados varias vezes, também teve cortes no couro cabeludo e um dos olhos foi muito atingido.

- Como diabos eu vou falar isso pro Sasha- murmurou com as mãos no rosto- posso velo?- disse sem saber o que fazer exatamente.

- Vou abrir uma exceção, mas vai ter que vir amanha apenas no horário de visitas da UTI, ele está muito debilitado.

Logo estava com o sobre avental, luvas, touca e mascara, sentiu-se estranho ao olhar essa situação, não acreditava que precisava de tudo isso pra chegar perto de Tala, havia dormido abraçado com ele a algumas horas.

Caminhou junto ao medico ate a ala mais ao norte da UTI, olhou em volta e viu os vários pacientes em situações extremamente delicadas e desejou consigo mesmo que isso fosse apenas um pesadelo, queria acordar na cama e ver o ruivo dormindo em seus braços, mas quando chegou enfim no que poderia ser chamado de quarto, uma divisão do corretor com alguns biombos e viu o medico parar ao lado da cama desejou poder rejeitar essa informação.

Aproximou-se devagar e olhou a figura deitada sentindo como se facas finas perfurassem seu coração vagarosamente enquanto rodavam lentamente para ferir ainda mais. Não podia reconhecer traço nem um por entre as faixas grossas que cobriam o rosto, tudo do lábio superior para cima estava enfaixado, podia distinguir o cano do que deveria ser uma sonda de alimentação saindo da região onde possivelmente está o nariz, o cano grosso da intubação tomava a boca do ruivo completamente. Sentiu um aperto ainda maior olhando o pescoço imobilizado e os braços engessados presos um pouco elevados, nem um dos dedos havia sido poupado, conseguia apenas ver algumas pontas por entre as bandagens gessada, olhou o peito, onde não haviam curativos estavam ligadas as maquinas.

- Ele está com dor?- perguntou sem saber exatamente como agir, deu um passo para perto e analisou a situação, viu que por baixo do cobertor uma das pernas estava com mais volume, possivelmente por causa do fixador externo. O medico respondeu em tom calmo.

- ele está sedado, vai ficar nesse estado ate amanha, ai vai ser possível avaliar a quantidade de dor que ele vai ter, mas ele vai ser medicado para conter isso- adiantou vendo o estado de preocupação dele.

- Ele corre algum risco ?- disse tomando coragem para levar a mão ate a ponta dos dedos do marido

- Ele está estável, não corre risco de vida imediato, mas os pulmões foram muito feridos e ele vai precisar de ventilação mecânica por algum tempo- avisou fazendo Bryan o olhar serio. - vai ficar com a intubação por uma semana, se não houver melhora vai precisar de uma traqueostomia.

- as lesões no rosto- perguntou olhando o bolo de faixas sobre a cabeça dele. - você disse algo sobre um dos olhos.

- o esquerdo, ele uma lesão na mais seria, o direito esta enfaixado por causa dos cortes ao lado e do inchaço, o nariz foi quebrado e também está bastante inchado.

- posso ficar um pouco com ele?- perguntou sem saber como agir.

- posso te dar alguns minutos- falou calmo- mas não muito, quando o chamar vai ter que sair- falou calmo saindo em seguida.

Bryan tocou o pescoço imobilizado devagar e subiu a mão ate a lateral do rosto desenfaixada próximo a intubação, acariciou devagar a área não acreditando ainda que ia era Tala naquela situação, preferia estar ali num estado 10 vezes pior a ter que saber que ele ia sofrer tudo isso, uma lagrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto.

Como iria falar isso para Sasha? Como explicar que o pai não ia voltar por alguns dais e que não podia o ver, e pior como explicar a situação física? Segurou novamente a pontas dos dedos e suspirou arcando-se na direção do rosto.

- Tala sou eu- murmurou próximo ao ouvido do outro com a voz um tanto quanto chorosa- prometo que vou cuidar do nanico e que vou estar aqui amanha pra te ver, desculpa não sabe como te confortar. – Suspirou e olhou os aparelhos. Devia ter seguido sua intuição, algo lhe dizia que algo muito ruim ia acontecer, devia ter levado a sério.

-Ele precisa descansar- disse o medico se aproximando, Bryan suspirou, murmurou um te amo para Tala e foi com ele fora da UTI, pegou a lista de coisas que ele ia precisar e as coisas que estavam com o ruivo quando o encontraram, voltou pra casa e encontrou Ania no sofá, ela o olhou com um suspiro.

- Sasha está dormindo, o que houve?- perguntou com a mão nos cabelos do irmão, haviam se conhecido a 8 meses, tinha o achado frio, ate o ver com Tala e com Sasha, agora o via a milésimos de perder todas as forças.

- ele foi atacado, está numa UTI- disse com a mão no rosto já não contendo mais as lagrimas- como vou falar pro Sasha?- perguntou olhando para ela.- ele esta com o rosto todo enfaixado, não é possível distinguir um traço que seja, quebraram as pernas e os braços dele, esta com um tubo enfiado garganta baixo, não respiraria sem isso, o medico já deixou claro que se não tiver melhora em 7 dias vão fazer uma traqueostomia. Sei que não há muitos riscos de perde-lo, mas não queria ver ele assim. Boris fez muito mal a ele, passou meses se recuperando da calhordagem que aquele maldito fez com o corpo dele, e agora esta assim- disse respirando fundo e olhando para ela, enxugou as lagrimas e socou a parede.

Levantou ignorando os pedidos de calma dela e foi ate a porta do quarto de Sasha, o garoto dormia agarrado no lobo de pelúcia, suspirou encostando a cabeça no batente e olhou o pequeno dormir, o que faria de agora em diante?


	3. Capitulo 2- Fragilidade Atormentadora

**Capitulo 2-** Fragilidade atormentadora

* * *

- Ele vai ficar bem não vai? Não vai ser que nem ela né?- as duas perguntas combinadas fizeram o homem de cabelos e olhos lilases gelarem, havia se preparado pra choro, medo, esperneio, mas não para ouvir essa comparação. Olhou os olhos azuis de Sasha com enquanto pousava a mão no ombro do garoto.

Buscou as palavras certas enquanto o garotinho de 5 anos esperava apreensivo pela resposta, havia enrolado um pouco para falar para ele que Tala estava no Hospital, mas ao conseguir falar fora açoitado por essa pergunta o fazendo gelar. Faziam dois anos que a mãe do garoto havia morrido, pneumonia e depois de vários dias de internação acabou por falecer por complicações, queria que ele não tivesse feito essa comparação.

- Escuta Sasha, ele teve vários machucados e vai precisar de bastante cuidados, mas não vai acontecer isso- disse serio tentando passar firmeza ao garoto. –mas ele vai precisar ficar muito tempo no hospital, e não sei quando vai poder ir o ver.- disse ainda no mesmo tom.

- mais pai- disse olhando pra ele manhoso.

- escuta, eu só posso ir lá uma vez por dia, ele precisa descansar muito e está sendo bem cuidado, acredita Sasha é ruim pra mim também, mas ele precisa disso- falou desistindo de ficar ajoelhado e sentando-se no chão. O garoto novamente o olhou abaixou a cabeça segurando a manga da blusa olhou para a situação com um sorriso tristonho, não entendia como a cabecinha desse serzinho podia aceitar tal situação. – vem ca- abriu os braços fazendo ele caminhar devagar encostar a testa em seu peito, sentiu as mãos miúdas agarrarem sua camiseta enquanto ele nos braços devagar. – ele vai melhorar Sasha, mas você vai ter que esperar.

- por que pai?- perguntou ainda com a cabeça no peito dele- por que com ele?-perguntou inocentemente sem saber exatamente o que houvera. Os pensamentos ruins tomaram a mente de Bryan por alguns segundos antes de respirar fundo e acariciar os cabelos do garoto.

- não tem como prever ou impedir isso, apenas acontece- disse num tom brando tentando convencer a si mesmo. – Agora você tem que trocar de roupa e pegar suas coisas pra ir pra escola- disse puxando a cabeça do garoto pra cima e enxugando as lagrimas que começavam a se formar no rosto dele.- prometo que assim que ele estiver em condições eu te levo .- disse sorrindo para o garoto que enxugou as lagrimas devagar e o puxou para o colo ao levantar. -

Bryan colocou o garoto no chão e colocou a mão na cabeça dele antes de entrar com ele na escola extremamente colorida, Sasha estava cabisbaixo e ele não sabia muito o que fazer naquela situação, foi com ele ate a sala e deparou-se com a professora recolhendo a turma, o ruivinho o olhou e entrou no fim da fileira. Encarou a professora já conhecida e ela fez o mesmo, esperou a turma entrar e se aproximou dele.

- Algum problema Sr. Kuznetsov? – disse ela com um suspiro.

- Nada relacionado a escola, ainda- disse serio.- achei melhor avisa antes que acontecesse algo, meu marido esta hospitalizado, a situação dele é delicada e Sasha não pode ir o ver, e nem sei se seria adequado na presente situação. –

Ela o olhou seria e olhou para dentro da sala procurando o ruivinho estava sentado no canto já com o material arrumado, rabiscava algo balançando as pernas devagar enquanto.

- Bom...- disse ela desconcertada, esperava alguma reclamação, não uma informação dessa. – Se ele apresentar um comportamento muito estranho irei avisar. – disse sem saber mais o que dizer para ele.

- Obrigado- suspirou enquanto dava as costas em saia em seguida. Verificou o relógio, uma e quinze, tinha que ir ao hospital logo.

Pegou as coisas que ia precisar levar e foi para a grande rampa da entrada, haviam muitas pessoas ali, geralmente em pares, respirou fundo enquanto encostava-se na parede e olhava para as portas ainda fechadas. Havia passado a noite em claro, toda a vez que pegava no sono procurava o corpo miúdo a seu lado, sempre que deparava-se com o outro lado vazio estremecia pensando em como ele estaria.

Relaxou os ombros e esperou em silencio algo acontecer ali, varias pessoas conversavam, possivelmente conhecidos de outros dias ali, mas preferia o silencio.

* * *

A movimentação na UTI era incomodada, havia sempre alguém passando, algum aparelho fazendo barulho, e sentir-se totalmente ignorado enquanto era tocado era incomodo e humilhante. As lembranças do despertar ainda o assombravam, os sons estranhos as dores que começavam a aflorar a falta de controle sobre o corpo lhe levaram a uma agonia extrema junto a sensação de não poder respirar, sentiu a boca cheia e o nariz encoberto, tentou buscar um meio de puxar o ar, mas não havia como, enquanto alguém se aproximava e lhe falava algo confuso começou a perceber que fora de seu controle seus pulmões, dolorosamente, estavam enchendo-se e esvaziando-se de ar.

Lhe deram explicações curtas, um medico veio, foi mais curto e grosso ainda antes de lhe dar outro remédio, sentiu-se mais cansado e acabou dormindo de novo. Sabia que estava ferido, lembrava do ataque, estremeceu pensando no que havia ocorrido depois que perdera a consciência com a pancada na cabeça, seu rosto latejava, e estava quase em pânico por não poder abrir os olhos, quando o entorpecimento do remédio passou tentou levar as mãos ao rosto. Sentiu-se frustrado ao sentir os ombros detidos contra a cama e o resto dos braços completamente rígidos.

Ficou deitado quieto, teve vontade de chorar, mas conteve-se, focou-se nos dias amarrado nos laboratórios da Abadia, aquele sofrimento antigo era um conforto para a situação atual, lembrar do sorriso sádico dos assistentes dos cientistas de Boris enquanto lhe davam drogas estranhas e das horas de frio amarrado a uma maca sem roupa e nem uma coberta.

Ficou ali silenciado pelo tubo em sua garganta, tentando afastas a imagem de Sasha da cabeça, não acreditava que ia expor o filho a uma situação dessa, tentou puxar o ar sem sucesso de novo. Ouviu alguém se aproximar, sentiu ser descoberto e em seguida tocado, a aproximação de seu quadril o fez ter vontade de colocar as pernas juntas para impedir, mas uma estava extremamente pesada e a outra numa posição levantada e com muitos pontos doloridos.

Sentiu-se humilhado, trocado como um bebe sem ao menos explicarem o que estavam fazendo consigo. Foi banhado da mesma forma e abandonado novamente ali novamente, coberto ate abaixo do peito. Estremeceu pedindo pra que isso não acontecesse novamente, ao menos não tão cedo. Ficou ali estremecido tentando buscar algum meio de ter um controle da situação.

A movimentação e conversa no local aumentou, tentou ignorara situação, estava com dor e humilhado, quando ouviu os paços em sua direção tentou se encolher.

- tudo bem- veio à voz conhecida enquanto seu ombro era tocado devagar- sou eu Tala- falou Bryan acariciando devagar o ombro dele, viu os batimentos aumentarem e sorriu antes de pedir pra ele se acalmar. - tenta relaxar um pouco, sei que a situação não é a melhor pra isso, mas não é bom ter esses picos- disse devagar levando a mão ate a lateral da boca e o mais delicadamente que conseguia o acariciar. –

Tala sentiu-se novamente impotente, queria perguntar o que estava havendo, como estavam as coisas, principalmente sobre o filho, e não conseguia sequer resmungar algo na atual situação, estremeceu enquanto recebia o carinho, estava tão acuado que esses simples gesto de Bryan o fazia sentir-se ao menos um pouco protegido.

- Escuta, eu não sei como estabelecer uma comunicação agora- disse suspirando enquanto olhava para as situação física do marido receoso- mas acho que você deve estar muito confuso com tudo isso não é? Não gosto muito das pessoas aqui, em 6 minutos me irritei com 3- falou olhando as faixas sobre o rosto dele.- desculpa, não sei o que fazer- falou suspirando enquanto colocava a mão no peito dele.- você está gelado- disse puxando o cobertor pra cima devagar ata a base do pescoço imobilizado.

Sentiu ele se agitar um pouco, sentia-se mal por não conseguir compreender o que ele precisava.

- desculpa- suspirou sem saber o que fazer, enquanto tentava conforta-lo. Odiava ter que estar com as luvas, o contando pela a pele serviria melhor para dar um pouco mais de carinho.

- Sr. Kuznetsov, o medico vira conversar com você em alguns minutos, o horário de visitas lovo vai acabar- avisou a atendente saindo em seguida, Bryan bufou e segurando a mao engessada de Tala buscando as pontas dos dedos dele.

- Queria poder te tirar desse lugar.- falou acariciando devagar a ponta dos dedos dele, suspirou vendo o medico vir devagar.

- boa tarde- veio a voz calma do medico enquanto se aproximava do corpo ferido de Tala do lado oposta da cama, Bryan tomou uma atitude mais protetora.

- Ele precisa ficar aqui quanto tempo?- perguntou colocando a mão gentilmente sobre a cabeça dele.

- Os pulmões estão muito debilitados e é necessárias vigilância continua por mais alguns dias. Vai precisar da ventilação mecânica por algum tempo, fora isso os cortes podem infeccionar facilmente.

- por favor pare de falar como se ele não estivesse acordado.- Censurou serio notando a tensão do outro.

O medico se aproximou mais e verificou a situação do ruivo devagar, Bryan acompanhou os movimentos ao ver o outro acuado. Ele afastou as faixas do peito devagar e mostrou para Bryan os pontos roxos quase preto das costelas quebradas, a área estava afundada e haviam pontos e cortes.

- não se preocupe, não vou apertar- disse tentando confortar a agonia do ruivo que mantinha os músculos dos ombros tensos.- o dano interno nos pulmões provem disso, estamos medicando para o manter sem infecção ou ocorrer a acumulo de liquido. Mas apesar disso vai ser necessário o a ventilação mecânica por talvez dois meses, fora isso as perfurações no estomago e intestino foram vastas, vai ter que ficar com a sonda por duas ou três semana e depois alimentação pastosa por vários dias – falou fazendo Bryan sentir um aperto esperava que as coisas melhorassem logo. – Os outros ferimentos estão bem estabilizados, apesar disso a lesão no joelho direito precisa de vários cuidados.- falou o descobrindo devagar e explicando em seguida as partes do fixador externo, Tala desejou não saber que seu estado era ruim.

Bryan suspirou acariciou a parte descoberta do rosto do marido que pareceu relaxar um pouco apesar da situação.

-Essas faixas tem que ficar por muito tempo? – perguntou para o medico.

- vão ser diminuídas com o tempo, mas é importante ficar bem protegido como está, esse volume é mais pelo inchaço atual, em um ou dos dias deve estar melhor- disse enquanto Bryan suspirava. Depois de mais uma conversa rápida, teve que se despedir.

- Amanha vou estar de volta- falou acariciando a ponta dos dedos dele.- queria poder ficar mais, mas acho que vou me expulsar. – ficou mais algum tempo disse um tchau baixo e saiu em seguida.

Ficou escutando a movimentação em volta, a ideia de que ia depender de maquinas para respirar por um período prolongado o assustava, não ter controle sobre a própria respiração era mais agoniante do que estar com os olhos encobertos. Estremeceu pensando em o quão debilitado estava e em como ia ser dali para frente, a perna direita doía e o som dos aparelhos não o deixavam relaxar.

Após algum tempo sentiu-se adormecer, quando voltou a perceber o espaço não sabia quando tempo havia passado. Logo um grupo se aproximou, a troca de curativos foi incomodada, ainda mais em seu rosto, desenfaixado teve as áreas limpas, mas seus olhos se mantiveram encobertos por todo o tempo e depois as faixas foram recolocadas, os cortes ardiam com o remédio que haviam passado, queria poder impedir de fazerem isso, o tratavam como um pedaço de carne, não se davam nem ao trabalho de lhe explicar o que estava havendo. Depois dessa troca ficou sozinho escutando os aparelhos ate ouvir novamente os paços em sua direção.

- Bom dia- veio a voz calma e em seguida uma mão se aproximou de seu tronco. – sou Emily uma das enfermeiras, vou trocar o soro e a sua medicação e depois vou ter que fazer um procedimento com você de colocação de uma sonda vesical, não é um procedimento muito agradável, mas vou tentar não te causar muito incomodo- disse enquanto dobrava a borda do cobertor e verificava a entrada venosa antes de trocar o soro e os remédios antes de chamar uma auxiliar e começar o procedimento, ela lhe explicou devagar o que ia acontecer.

Tala relaxou os ombros, ela lhe passou alguma confiança, sabia que algo nada agradável para seu ego estava por vir, mas estava tão incomodado com a frauda que isso poderia melhorar um pouco sua situação. Depois que já estava com a sonda as duas mulheres se afastaram um pouco, mas logo os passos voltaram em sua direção, foi levemente trocado de posição ao máximo que suas imobilizações permitiram.

Depois de toda essa movimentação acabou dormindo novamente, quando acordou sentiu-se mais cansado, como se algo o estivesse deixando entorpecido, sentiu a boca livre, mas ao mesmo tempo seu maxilar doía bastante. Tentou puxar o ar novamente, mas ainda era como se algo estivesse controlando sua respiração, tento relaxar pouco, estava se conformando com a situação, acabou adormecendo de novo.

- Pensei que iam esperar mais tempo pra ai fazer isso- veio à voz seria Bryan o despertando com um arrepio.

- a situação respiratória na presente situação pulmonar não ai ter chance de melhora, foi mais indicado partir para a Traqueostomia para ele se adaptar e poder voltar a se alimentar oralmente em algum tempo- anunciou enquanto o grandalhão se aproximava da cama devagar.

- mais algo que deva saber?- perguntou com um suspiro por não poder fazer muito.

O medico passou algumas informações enquanto e depois Bryan sentou-se ao lado da cama e colocou a mão no rosto de tala, sorriu ao ver ele tentar falar mas logo segurou a mandíbula dele gentilmente.

- shi. Você não vai conseguir falar com essas coisa na sua garganta, posso tentar entender por leitura labial, mas sua mandíbula deve estar destruída depois vários dias presa aberta como estava- disse acariciando gentilmente o queixo dele. – sei que está doido pra se comunicar, mas acho melhor aguentar um dia a mais não vai fazer mal- falou com um suspiro vendo o rosto dele ainda enfaixado. – Sasha mandou um beijo- falou desistindo de ficar sentado.

Ignorou o pedido do outro e tentou falar algo, Bryan balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas acabou sorrindo.

- fico feliz que já está bancando o teimoso- falou acariciando o rosto dele.- vai mais devagar.- comentou pedindo pra ele repetir.

Com dificuldade Tala tentou se concentrar em como murmuraria as palavras, era estranho não conseguir encher o pulmão para isso.

A frase se formou com dificuldade, seu rosto doía mais quando tentava falar, se é que aquilo podia ter sido chamado de fala.

- "como Sasha está?" –repetiu em tom calmo, o sim foi mais fácil de reconhecer em seguida- olha, se eu não conhecesse aquela miniatura do Hiwatari, diria que ele é a criança mais estranha que conheço, está meio cabisbaixo, mas não tem chorado ou coisa do gênero, ele esta bem, não sei se ele entende direito o que houve, mas imagino que ele vai ficar bem.

Encarou devagar o rosto enfaixado com certa preocupação, ele estava se esforçando muito.

- "quanto tempo?" quanto tempo está aqui? – perguntou recebendo um sim.- hoje 6 dias, ficou dois desacordado, o primeiro acordado você deve lembrar e fora isso acho que só ontem te peguei dormindo- em tom brando devagar.- iam colocar isso em você daqui 4 dias- falou suspirando- não esperava te encontrar já com isso na garganta hoje. Ania disse que é melhor que a entubação, mas não deixa de ser excêntrico.- suspirou e o cobriu melhor- Seu rosto não dói quando tenta falar?- suspirou com o "um pouco"- não exagera ta?- suspirou enquanto sentava-se na cama. Ficou ali respondendo devagar as perguntas do outro que logo pareceu mais cansado e acabou caindo no sono

* * *

Bryan arrumou a blusa do garotinho e entrou com ele na pequena igreja, era domingo de manha, oito horas em ponto, era incrível como alguns hábitos da abadia ainda os perseguiam, esse era um deles, como tinham que passar por crianças criadas num lugar religioso, então além dos treinos forçados tinham sempre que ler sobre religião e assistir as missas que algumas vezes eram abertas a comunidade. Momentos nos quais os "abades" os faziam passar por bons garotos, não que ele e tala fossem bons nisso.

Foram para um dos bancos mais no fundo e sentou-se com ele do lado, mexeu nos cabelos do ruivo cabisbaixo antes de sorrir pra ele voltar-se par frente. A missa decorreu com o ruivinho olhando em silencio junto com o padrasto. Num movimento leve de cabeça bryan logo encontrou as duas cabeleiras bicolores e a senhora de meia idade sentada ao lado deles. Olhou para a grande cruz e a estrutura da igreja e soltou um suspiro silencioso.

Lembrava do dia da nevasca, tinham passado uma noite difícil nas celas da abadia, o frio era muito grande e as paredes de pedra não lhes davam nem um conforto, muito menos as cobertas velhas, finas e surradas. Após a noite devastadora, foram arrancados de suas camas pelos sinos dos abades, lembrava de estar atrás do ruivo na fileira do refeitório para pegar o café da manha. Um pão velho, sem nada e o conforto de um café aguado com pouco leite quente. Sentaram-se na ponta de uma das longas mesas junto a Kai e Khan que mantinham-se próximos numa tentativa de se esquentar. Comeram em silencio e foram levados enfileirados novamente para a missa. Passaram a missa espremidos em um dos bancos do fundo, mas era o local mais quente e aconchegante de toda a Abadia, mas logo os treinos recomeçariam e também as experiências.

Sentiu o corpo do ruivinho tombar levemente para o seu lado, sorriu e levou a mao as costas dele o acolhendo em um abraço, se surpreendia dele conseguir ficar tanto tempo quieto ali, olhou para o lado e viu a mulher com o marido ao lado, sempre sentaram no mesmo banco, era um casal mais de idade e achava estranho não se importarem consigo e Tala, por mais que algumas vesses chegassem abraçados ao local. Em geral ninguém os incomodava, mesmo para os dogmas religiosos Gays não serem muito bem aceitos, sempre foram bem recebidos no local. Acolheu Sasha num abraço o puxando pra perto. Estavam no ultimo banco e não haviam pessoas em pé não via por que fazer o garoto ficar olhando pra frente serio quando claramente estava cansado e com sono.

Assim que a cerimonia acabou puxou o ruivinho para o colo e o acomodou contra o peito, Sasha o olhou e enterrou a cabeça contra ombro do padrasto e a respiração calma fez bryan achar que logo ia adormecer. O casal de idosos o olhou e a mulher sorriu olhando sasha adormecido, recebeu um comprimento do senhor e eles se despediram em seguida. Bryan andou ate a saída e encontrou Kai saindo com Mikhail quase dormindo no colo, ele o encarou serio e aproximou-se.

- Se tivessem tido uma briga Sasha não estaria com você. Me falaram que pediu licença e que sumiu do trabalho, algo que eu deveria saber ?- disse calmo olhando o ruivinho dormir no colo do outro.

-Tala está internado- disse não querendo entrar no assunto ali.

- Me ligue mais tarde.- disse em tom brando saindo andando em seguida em direção a senhora de meia idade. Bryan bufou puxou o capuz da blusa de sasha sobre a cabeça do ruivo e foi para o carro devagar.

Chegando em casa deitou o garoto na cama e o cobriu antes de ir para a cozinha, Ana o esperava com uma caneca de café.

- obrigado- murmurou pegando a caneca e se encostando na bancada.- ligaram do hospital ou algo assim?

- não, tenta relaxar um pouco por favor.- pediu ela suspirando.

- tenho que ligar pro meu 'chefe'- suspirou- Hiwatari consegue ser irritante, mas espero que não me obrigue a ir trabalhar com Tala naquele estado.- relaxou os ombros e suspirou- fica de olho no Sasha? Acho melhor ir la conversar com ele.- disse tomando outro gole.

- hoje não tem visita não é?- falou o vendo suspirar.

- não, apenas segunda, ele estava bem ontem, tentou conversar de novo, mas segundo os médicos a situação física ainda é grave.- suspirou enquanto terminava o café e colocava na pia.- ele reclamou que falam pouco que está havendo, que mechem com ele como se fosse uma coisa, mas não sei como agir com isso.- suspirou novamente pegando as chaves.

- quando ele acordar posso dar um lanche?-

- sim...você mede o horário, na volta eu compro algo pro almoço- disse antes de se despedir dela e ir para a garagem.

* * *

- Em que hospital ele está?- perguntou Kai em tom calmo depois de ouvir todo o relato de Bryan.

- St. Lupice- disse enquanto via o outro anotar algo e bater a caneta pensativo no papel.

- O plano de saúde da Skyvolt não vai dar cobertura total pra isso- disse calmo- ele vai acabar numa enfermaria e pelo visto isso vai ser pior devido a situação física dele.-

- Eu sei Hiwatari- bufou irritado- não a nada que eu possa fazer, nossas economias não dariam para um período longo de internação.

- não estou falando isso- disse em tom brando- na verdade estou me dispondo a custear o que for preciso, afinal depois do que passamos juntos nos últimos anos, acho que ainda devo um pouco a vocês- disse dando de ombros, aceitar uma pessoa com meu gênio na equipe do nada – falou olhando para Bryan em seguida- e não me venha com papo de orgulho Bryan, a situação física do Tala é seria e duvido que ele saia daquele hospital em menos de 4 meses.

Bryan socou a mesa enquanto Kai balançava a cabeça negativamente.

- Quer mesmo fazer isso?- perguntou suspirando vencido. Kai era o padrinho de Sasha, assim como Tala era o de Mikhail, mantinham contato a um bom tempo e só tinha emprego na Skyvolt por que ele havia dado um jeito, suspirou vencido ao ver o olhar decidido de Kai.

- não vejo motivos para não- disse calmo enquanto pegava o telefone. Bryan relaxou os ombros enquanto Kai mexia os pauzinhos.

-obrigado Hiwatari- disse serio, quando ele finalmente voltou-se para si.

- não agradeça- disse em tom calmo- depois de tudo e do inferno da abadia, acho que merecemos ser bem cuidados.- disse calmo- não foi possível conseguir as suas férias, mas te mudei de função, você esta trabalhando e respondendo diretamente a mim, ou seja, suma da minha frente e apareça de volta quando tala estiver melhor- disse calmo- e se precisar de algum serviço de advocacia ligue para o Khan, ele deve poder te ajudar- falou despedindo-se do homem de cabelos lilases em seguida.


	4. Capitulo 3- Mudanças e fatos imutaveis

**Capitulo 3-** Mudanças e fatos imutaveis.

* * *

Tala acordou sentindo a movimentação, depois de tanto tempo parado era estranho sentir estar sendo movido para algum lugar, tentou mover os braços ao sentir que estavam soltos ao seu lado, mas deparou-se com algo os prendendo contra a cama. Concentrou-se nos sons, era estranho não ter controle do que estava havendo a sua volta, sentiu a parada e em seguida muita movimentação a sua volta e por fim novamente somente os barulhos dos aparelhos e uma conversa baixa do que parecia vir de um ponto meio longe dos pés da cama, tentou mover os braços novamente, mas pareciam bem mais restritos a cama. Ficou tentando compreender o que estava acontecendo, logo veio uma voz calma.

- Boa tarde- veio uma voz calma- sou Amanda, uma das enfermeiras, você foi trocado de ala na UTI, esta aqui com mais 5 pacientes. - disse enquanto o cobria melhor- Está precisando se algo?- perguntou calmamente.

Pediu agua, sua boca estava seca e o corpo dolorido por causa da troca de ala, ela voltou com uma seringa com agua e lhe deu devagar, foi confortante depois de algum tempo sentir a agua trepida dentro da boca.

-vou trocar o soro e dar a sua medicação, trocaram seu analgésico, deve se sentir muito mais sonolento em breve- avisou enquanto ia mexer com a medicação.

Aquela ala era bem mais calma e organizada, sempre havia alguém por perto e sempre que iam lhe tocar explicavam o que estava havendo. Dormiu e acordou varias vezes, era estranho ter atenção pelas pessoas a sua volta e agora finalmente tinha algum entendimento de que hora do dia era, antes só sabia que eram 3 da tarde quando ouvia a voz de Bryam a seu lado, estremeceu sentindo falta do outro, apesar de estar mais confortado agora era estranho não ter controle de si mesmo e a presença de Bryan amenizava seu sentimento.

- Bom dia Yuri- veio a voz grave ao lado da cama,- sou o , vim trocar os seus curativos, esta comigo o , ele é o oftalmologista que esta cuidando do seu caso, vamos desenfaixar seu rosto e verificar como estão seus olhos, pode ser um pouco incomodo.

O processo foi vagaroso, sentiu-se estranho quando descobriam seu olho direito e o pediram para abrir, viu as figuras desfocadas e a pouca luz o incomodava, não conseguia o abrir muito e era um processo doloroso, depois de um remédio bastante incomodo lhe fizeram algumas perguntas que se esforçou para responder. Com o curativo refeito fizeram o mesmo processo com o esquerdo, sentiu o corpo estremecer quando abriram a pálpebra forçadamente, a escuridão foi a única coisa que conseguiu encara, escutou os médicos falarem consigo e respondeu ainda assustado, a visão totalmente borrada de um lado e agora isso, queria que fosse um pesadelo. Manteve-se quieto enquanto ele passavam os remédios e faziam os curativos, tiveram o mesmo cuidado com as lesões no rosto e couro cabeludo antes de enfaixarem novamente seu rosto.

Assim que notou o afastamento buscou encolher um pouco o corpo, por mais inviável que isso fosse preferia tentar ao máximo buscar uma posição e conforto, sentiu as lagrimas escorrem devagar, sabia que estava mal, seu corpo estava destruído e agora a visão totalmente desfocada de um lado e a completa cegueira do outro lado não o deixava nada confortável, mesmo sabendo que possivelmente o olho esquerdo estava assim apenas pelo inchaço a sua volta.

Ficou ali quieto, havia aprendido a chorar em silencio na abadia quando ainda tinha 6 anos, não era uma boa ideia ser pego por alguém nesses momentos. Permaneceu assim ate novamente o som de passos virem em sua direção, houve um cumprimento e uma apresentação, mas não prestou a atenção no que era, eram duas, foi despido, seus outros curativos pelo corpo foram tocados e foi banhado andes de lhe colocaram uma camisola limpa. Quando finalmente achou que havia acabado teve seu corpo mudado de posição e lhe deixaram numa posição semi-sentada, sentiu-se tonto com essa troca de posição.

Tinha lembranças vagas do momento em seguida, acordou sentindo estar deitado novamente com alguém verificando algo em seu ombro, foi coberto e deixado novamente, tentou perceber o ambiente em volta, mas voltou a inconsciência logo em seguida. Ficou nessa dinâmica de curtos períodos acordados e dormindo ate um determinado horário no qual vieram novamente trocar seus curativos. Manteve-se acordado durante esse processo e adormeceu em seguida, os remédios pareciam estar bem mais fortes.

- Tala?- veio a voz calma o fazendo despertar, moveu os ombros antes de sentir as mãos enluvadas serem colocadas sobre eles- shi... você precisa descansar lembra?- falou acariciando com cuidado antes de olhar o rosto enfaixado do ruivo, havia falado com o medico e sabia da situação atual dele. – quer tentar conversar um pouco? – perguntou buscando as pontas dos dedos dele para segurar. Olhou com cuidado a tentativa de fala do outro. – " como estão as coisas?"...Depende do ponto de vista- falou arrumando a coberta- Sasha esta bem, sempre pergunta de você quando eu volto e está interagindo normalmente na escola, Hiwatari me deu um gênero de licença e ele resolveu que ia pagar o seu tratamento, na situação atual eu tive que aceitar, não quero você em má situação, essa é uma outra ala, devo dizer bem mais decente.- suspirou enquanto levava a mão ao rosto dele com cuidado e acariciava o queixo devagar.- está com dor?- perguntou buscando um outro meio de dar carinho para ele. "Remedios fortes" veio a resposta enquanto Bryan olhava todos os aparelhos.

- Desculpa não conseguir fazer mais por você- disse em um tom brando- me sinto impotente te vendo nessa cama sem sequer poder ficar do seu lado. Segundo os médicos talvez em uma ou duas semanas você possa ir para um quarto, vou tentar organizar as coisas pra conseguir ficar bastante tempo com você...não, não vou descuidar do Sasha, não se preocupe disso. Você esta bem mais cansado, tenta dormir mais um pouco...- "não...você esta aqui" Bryan sorriu com a resposta e olho os lábios já começando a ficar secos do outro antes de pegar um algodão na mesa auxiliar a cama e umedecer com a agua na garrafa para dar pra ele. – mesmo eu estando aqui quero que se foque no que seu corpo está precisando, falei com o medico dessas amarras nos seus braços, segundo ele você estava tendo pesadelos e se machucando.- disse em tom calmo, enquanto acariciava o rosto dele.- vão solta-los logo.

* * *

Bryan entrou em casa fechando a porta atrás de si, respirou fundo antes de colocar o sobretudo no cabideiro da entrada, foi para a sala e encontrou a irmã estudando na cozinha e Sasha brincando no tapete da sala, o ruivinho parou e olhou para si assim que notou sua presença, Bryan suspirou e ajoelhou-se no chão junto a ele, o pequeno o encarou por algum tempo.

- Ele está melhorando Sasha- disse calmo fazendo o garotinho abraçar o urso de pelúcia.

- uhum- murmurou cabisbaixo enquanto Bryan colocava a mão em sua cabeça.

- já fez as tarefas hoje baixinho?-

- fiz- respondeu pendendo o corpo para o lado de bryan.

- quer ir no parquinho?-perguntou fazendo cafune no garoto.

- quero- falou olhando para bryan.

- vai trocar de roupa- o garoto levantou e foi correndo para o quarto, Bryan suspirou e levantou indo ate Ania na cozinha.

Ela parou o que estava fazendo e levantou na frente do irmão, Bryan suspirou e a abraçou enquanto suspirava.

- como estão as coisas?- perguntou ela esfregando as mãos nas costas do irmão.

- ele está cego do olho que foi mais atingido, possivelmente não vai ter melhora. O outro esta bem, apesar de ter que ficar sob as faixar por causa das estruturas em volta, mas com o inchaço ele esta com a visão prejudicada ali.- suspirou- nem uma melhora grande no corpo, apesar que o risco de infecção interna diminuiu.

- ele vai ficar bem.- falou sorrindo- agora melhora essa cara que você vai sair com o Sasha.

- tudo bem- suspirou enquanto olhava pra ela- o cara parou de te perseguir?

- sim, desculpa por isso.- suspirou olhando para ele.

- devia ter me ligado assim que começou a ter esses problemas- censurou enquanto ia para o quarto de Sasha, Ania tivera alguns problemas com a antiga pensão em que estava morando.

* * *

Foram duas semanas complicadas para Tala, a rotina na UTI havia melhorado, mas ainda estava sendo bastante assistido e isso o incomodava, sua dificuldade em comunicar-se muitas vezes o impedia de pedir o que precisava. Tinha contato com vários profissionais e estava sempre sendo mobilizado na cama, apesar disso ainda era incomodo não ter controle sobre o corpo, estava se acostumando a movimentar os braços na limitação que o gesso trazia, mas os ombros já enfraquecidos não permitiam muita mobilidade mesmo já passando pelas terapias motoras.

Havia se acostumado com a rotina do ambiente, já tinha estava acordando próximo ao horário do banho de manhã, sabia quando era uma verificação rotineira, quando iam lhe dar comida, se é que ele poderia chamar algo que entrava por um cano em seu nariz indo direto para o seu estomago de comida, troca de curativos e tudo mais. Estava entediado e cansado, a cada dia era como se tudo fosse igual, Bryan já havia virado uma rotina no seu dia, sabia o horário em que ele ia chegar e quando o efeito dos remédios estava mais fraco conseguia calcular o tempo que ia ficar, tudo era sons e sensações enquanto as faixas no rosto mantinham seus olhos fechados.

O pior dia foi quando trocaram sua medicação, passou o dia todo sonolento e não lembrava direito o que aconteceu quando ficou mais consciente na metade da tarde, o medico que geralmente aparecia veio novamente com o oftalmologista, a troca de curativos foi menos dolorida, não sabia se por causa dos remédios. Ficou quieto a maior parte do tempo respondendo somente algumas perguntas, o medico tentou ate fazer algumas brincadeiras mas não estava nem um pouco animado para isso.

Quando terminaram de retirar as faixas lhe disseram algo sobre precisar de mais tempo com os pontos, escutou eles discutirem algo sobre as fraturas e depois lhe fizeram algumas perguntas que se esforçou para ter animo para responder. Tiraram os curativos de seus olhos, teve os dois recebendo algum tipo de colírio, recolocaram os curativos sobre o mais ferido depois de ter o remédio mais forte aplicado nele. Sua visão apesar de turva no outro olho estranhou o lugar estar pouco iluminado e mesmo assim estar com muito incomodo e ardência.

- vai sentir bastante incomodo nos primeiros dias, vai ficar bem sensível por uma ou duas semanas ate poder ficar com luz presente constatemente.- disse enquanto uma das enfermeiras vinha e junto com o medico voltava a colocar os curativos e em seguida as ataduras.

Os médicos logo se despediram e foi deixado com as duas mulheres, era uma sensação assustadora finalmente poder procurar explorar o espaço, apesar da dificuldade. Depois que lhe trocaram, e lhe deram a medicação buscou analisar o que tinha por perto. Apesar da penumbra ainda sentia ardência e lacrimejava muito. A área que conseguia ver era o teto, parte do quer parecia ser um ábaco separando a área que estava da que possivelmente outro paciente estava. Conseguia ver parte do cano que estava conectado a sua garganta e do aparelho, era uma sensação estranha saber que era isso que estava forçando ar em seus pulmões.

Ficou quieto ate uma das enfermeiras vir verificar a sua pressão e perguntar se estava precisando de algo. Odiava não conseguir falar e não estava com animo para repetir varias veses, Bryan tinha mais paciência em tentar associar suas perguntas e parecia também saber o que precisava antes de falar. Ficou quieto aguardando as próximas etapas da rotina, queria que Bryan entrasse logo junto com as outras pessoas.

* * *

- Tala?- veio a voz calma depois do toque em seu ombro, abriu o olho devagar e logo a visão desfocada de Bryan estava ao lado de sua cama.

"bryan" O grandalhão sorriu enquanto o outro soltava um sorriso leve ao o ver, aproximou-se devagar acariciado os ombros dele.

- falei com os médicos agora pouco, possivelmente vai ir para um quarto logo- falou enquanto o outro acompanhava seus movimentos- esta lacrimejando muito.-

"falaram que é normal" Bryan sorriu e puxou a cadeira ao lado dele e posicionou-se em um lugar que ele consegue-se o ver. Era alto o suficiente para conseguir olhar bem para o rosto do outro e compreender as tentativas de comunicação. "Sasha"

- Ele está bem, as veses pergunta algo, esta indo bem na escola, pediu pra te ver, disse que não podia agora. Ania se mudou la pra casa por hora, ela está cuidando do baixinho, queria ver com você se se importa dela revezar comigo quando estiver fora da UTI, não quero descuidar do baixinho.

"Sasha é prioridade" disse fazendo ele balançar a cabeça negativamente.

- sabia que ia falar algo assim, mas eu não posso descuidar de você também, odeio te ver nessa cama e não poder sequer tomar iniciativa de te mudar de posição, arrumar os travesseiros ou simplesmente ficar do seu lado de noite.- disse suspirando.- você esta cansado, tenta dormir um pouco- falou massageando devagar os ombros dele.


	5. Capitulo 4- Inicio da Bonança

**Capitulo 4-** Inicio da Bonança

* * *

Bryan encostou-se na janela e olhou a neve começando a cair enquanto tomava mais um gole da garrafa d'agua que tinha em mãos antes de a fechar novamente e a largar sobre a mesa ali próxima, olhou algum tempo para a rua vários andares a baixo antes de virar a cabeça para a cama. Soltou um suspiro e aproximou-se a passos curtos e um tanto felinos da cama para puxar as cobertas mais pesadas amontoadas na cintura do outro o cobrindo ate o peito deixando apenas o braço direito descoberto, o acomodou sobre o tronco do outro e sobre o cobertor ajeitando a coberta sobre o ombro de Tala antes de sentar-se ao lado da cama alisar o gesso recém trocado do braço dele ate chegar na mão descoberta ainda extremamente rígida. Colocou-a entre suas mãos e massageou os dedos individualmente enquanto encarava as bordas do gesso, ficou nisso por alguns minutos ate sentir o leve movimento dos dedos fechando-se em sua mão.

Virou a cabeça para o rosto enfaixado e sorriu ao ver a orbe azul clara aberta por entre as ataduras, inclinou-se na direção dele e lhe deu um beijo leve nos lábios enquanto acariciava os dedos dele.

- bom dia dorminhoco- falou sorrindo enquanto o via piscar sonolentamente e em seguida responder o comprimento. – levantou-se da cadeira devagar e soltou a mão dele para levar as suas ao ombros dele e massagear devagar. – dormiu bem?- "sim" Bryan sorriu enquanto levava a mão ao rosto dele devagar e tocou gentilmente ao lado do olho descoberto. – Precisa de alguma coisa?- " não agora" Bryan não teve certeza do "agora" era uma palavra que Tala usava pouco e não era fácil a compreender, mas dada a situação enfraquecida o não achou melhor não insistir.

Tala girou o ombro levantando a mão descoberta, Bryan riu e afastou a mão do rosto dele para segurar os dedos magros. O ruivo fecho o olho e ficou quieto em seguida, a medicação ainda forte o mantinha bastante abatido. "Encostou a cabeça na borda da cama e ficou ali algum tempo, ate o aperto leve o fazer levantar o rosto e olhar para o ruivo. "posição" veio a palavra o fazendo levantar.

- algum incomodo especifico?- disse em tom brando. "costas" veio a resposta, Bryan aproximou-se devagar do corpo dele e perguntou- tudo bem se eu tem sentar?- a resposta positiva o fez mudar a cama de posição para ele estar sentado em uma angulação de 60 graus antes de gentilmente colocar os braços dele sobre o próprio colo e aproximar-se mais para passar um dos braços em suas costas apoiando a cabeça ainda imobilizada com a mão e usar o outro para apoiar o tronco dele ao mover de posição vagarosamente. Depois que fez isso o descobriu e com cuidado mudou a perna engessada de posição e trocou de lado na cama para mais cuidadosamente mover a com o fixador interno e só então mudou o quadril dele de posição visando mudar a pressão que ele estava tendo sobre a área de local.- melhor?-perguntou olhando calmo para o ruivo que lhe respondeu um sim.

Bryan sorriu e voltou a sentar-se na cadeira ao lado da cama, apenas a mudou de posição para que o ruivo o pudesse ver da posição sentada. Acariciou a mão dele enquanto o via relaxa os ombros sobre a cama.

- Vou ir pra casa mais tarde, por volta de umas 4, Ania vem as 5 ficar com você a noite, importa-se? "não, você tem ficado muito aqui" a frase longa demorou um pouco a ser totalmente decifrada, Bryan incomodava-se de pedir pra ele repetir – prometo que amanha de manha vou estar de volta, só vou com a Sasha na missa- disse enquanto acariciava a mão do ruivo. "devia ficar mais com ele", veio a resposta, pelo brilho no olho ainda semicego do outro sabia que isso é uma cobrança- eu fico o máximo com ele Tala, e não brigue comigo, ele está sendo bem cuidado, sempre converso com ele, ajudo com as tarefas, saímos varias vezes, agora seria bom você pensar em deixar ele te ver.- disse serio fazendo o outro desviar o olhar. Bryan suspirou achando que tinha pego pesado com o outro, o tratava como sempre o tratou, achava que era o melhor, mas esquecia as vezes que em determinados pontos o outro estava sensibilizado, mesmo depois de tudo que haviam passado na abadia era de mais para a cabeça do ruivo. – desculpa- disse levantando colocando a mão com cuidado no rosto dele- não queria ser grosso com você- disse em tom brando enquanto o cobria mais. "não foi" veio a frase o fazendo o olhar com mais calma. "so queria...estar cuidando dele" veio a fase junto com uma lagrima solitária, Bryan a enxugou e deu um beijo nos lábios do marido.

- Logo vai estar- falou sorrindo. - de tempo pro seu corpo melhorar- disse enquanto acariciava os ombros dele e em seguida pegava almofadas para acomodar melhor os braços engessados.- ate lá eu cuido do baixinho, não se preocupa, Ania adora ele e ele já se apegou a ela- disse enquanto afastava-se e ia ate o frigobar que havia no local e pegava uma caixa pequena de suco e começa a agitar ante de voltar para a beira da cama e colocar o canudo e oferecer para o ruivo- maça- anunciou sentando-se apoiando o quadril na beira da cama o ruivo o olhou e aceitou, Bryan olhou para a janela e depois voltou-se para o rosto enfaixado, levou com cuidado a mão a cabeça dele e deixou ele tomar o suco devagar. Tala raramente pedia algo, então já tinha se acostumado em de horário a horário oferecer, sabia que o ruivo não queria incomodar, mas tinha que o fazer tomar bastante liquido.

Os olhos do grandalhão voltaram-se para os canos ligados a traqueostomia, era um tanto assustador saber que ele precisava disso pra respirar, apesar do sofrimento dele em cada limpeza da cânula ter diminuído ainda era assustador saber que sem a respiração mecânica não ia ter resistido aos primeiros dias na UTI, olhou para a janela novamente lembrando-se que um grupo de marginais tinha sido preso nos arredores do local onde o marido tinha sido agredido. Olhou para ele terminando de tomar o suco e sorriu antes de esperar ele terminar totalmente de tomar o suco e o jogar no lixo no outro canto do quarto, voltou para o lado da cama e apoiou-se na lateral, o ruivo o olhou cansado, os olhos lilases fitaram o azul e em seguida bryan se aproximou e deu um beijo leve nos lábios do outro.

- Te amo- disse levando a mão aos dedos dele. "também te amo" Bryan sorriu e acariciou os dedos dele com cuidado antes de arrumar o travesseiro. – devia dormir mais um pouco, em duas horas vai ser o almoço, te acordo um pouco antes- disse enquanto o cobria melhor o ruivo o olhou e pareceu ceder a ideia.

A noite Bryan estava jantando com Sasha em casa, era comum alguns dias Ania ficar com o ruivo no hospital um horário pra ele passar algum tempo com o garoto, olhou ele enrolando o macarrão vagarosamente na colher para ai levar a boca, admirava a paciência do garoto em fazer as coisas, Sasha era uma criança estranha, sempre fora, tinha uma compreensão fora do comum para sua idade e uma organização extremamente complexa para um serzinho não pequeno. Olho para os traços do garoto lembrando de Tala, era terrível saber que possivelmente o garoto seria o mais próximo do que o rosto do outro tinha anteriormente, lembrou-se da troca de curativos que viu com o coração apertado, os vários cortes iam deixar cicatrizes, principalmente de um lado do rosto, o deixando deformado, não que isso o importasse, amava Tala por quem ele era, não por sua aparência, mas não sabia como ele ia reagir e muito menos o garotinho.

Quando Sasha terminou de comer levantou e levou o prato e o copo para a pia, Bryan riu enquanto levantava e fazia o mesmo deixou ali para lavar antes de bagunçar o cabeço do garoto e falar pra ele ir escovar os dentes, voltou-se para a pia, tirou a aliança e na borda do fogão, quando fez isso ficou a encarando por um tempo, respirou fundo levando a mao ao pescoço e tocando a de Tala junto do crucifixo ortodoxo. Suspirou e voltou-se para a louça, era estranho estar em casa e não ter o ruivo por perto, no mínimo se o visse lavando a louça ia ser zoado pelo resto da semana, tentava ajudar ao máximo em casa, mas fugia de lavar os pratos por tudo. Terminou, secou as mãos e recolocou a aliança no dedo enquanto via o garoto ir para a sala.

- Quer ver um filme?- perguntou abaixando-se na direção do garotinho que balançou a cabeça positivamente antes de Bryan olha os DVDs na prateleira antes de pegar o Desventuras. Sentou-se com o garoto no sofá para assistir, Sasha acomodou-se em seu colo e ficaram vendo o filme ate quase o final onde o garoto dormiu, ele riu e levou o garoto para a cama, o acomodou e cobriu antes de dar um beijo na testa dele voltar para a sala delsigar tudo antes de ir para a própria cama, deitou-se e ficou encarando o teto antes de se virar pra o meio, suspirou e levantou ao fitar o lado vazio, arrumou a cama e foi dormir no sofá. Era menos doloroso.

Na manha seguinte, Saiu com o garoto para a missa, entraram e tomaram o mesmo lugar de sempre, o ruivinho acomodou-se quieto enquanto Bryan mantinha a mão em suas costas, quando sentiu o garoto começar a adormecer o puxou para o colo ignorando os padrões de comportamento a senhora a seu lado olhou a atitude de canto de olho e sorriu para si antes de voltar a prestar atenção na missa. Ao termino Bryan acomodou o garoto no colo para o levar, olhou para o casal que vinha em sua direção.

- bom dia- disse o senhor, Bryan olhou para ele e respondeu o comprimento- desculpe a intromissão em sua vida meu rapas, mas notamos que esta vindo sozinho com o garoto atualmente, aconteceu algo com seu companheiro?- Bryan os olhou um tanto assustado, não esperava isso nem em um milhão de anos.

- Ele foi atacado na rua por um grupo de adolescentes, está internato há algumas semanas- disse ainda não aceitando que a situação estava acontecendo, o casal se entreolhou preocupado, pediram desculpas pela pergunta e mandaram melhoras ao ruivo, Bryan saiu com Sasha depois dele ainda não acreditando que isso havia acontecido.

Foi com o garoto para casa e esperou ania voltar, despediu-se do garoto e chegou no hospital quando as enfermeiras estavam terminado de dar banho em Tala, assim que elas se afastaram foi para a beira da cama e deu um beijo leve nos lábios dele ainda com elas por perto e terminou de arrumar as cobertas. Perguntou pra ela das medicações e depois da resposta sentou-se ao lado da cama e acariciou os dedos dele com cuidado.

Contou a situação da igreja arrancando um sorriso do ruivo que parecia mais vivido, tudo parecia em fim estar melhorando um pouco.


	6. Capitulo 5- Costumes cotidianos

Bryan encostou a lateral do quadril na beira da cama enquanto olhava o ruivo levar a mão com dificuldade a metade do rosto já sem curativos, haviam diminuído as faixas e agora so a parte esquerda do rosto do ruivo estava encoberta pelos curativos, as faixas apenas passavam pela testa e lateral do rosto mantendo os outros curativos melhor posicionados e o olho, ainda ferido, encoberto. O cabelo ruivo, antes sempre raspado, começava a crescer formando uma pequena camada avermelhada sobre a cabeça de Tala, já faziam 3 meses desde o ataque que o ruivo sofrera, ainda estava bastante limitado, mas o medico finalmente havia comentado em retirar a ventilação mecânica. Olhou para o antebraço e pulso do outro ainda engessado e a dificuldade dele levar a mão ao rosto por causa da rigidez articular.

- Depois Tala- disse puxando gentilmente o braço dele para o lado.- Acabaram de tirar os curativos e praticamente não da pra ver as marcas. "desse lado" veio a resposta, Bryan notou que pelo olhar do ruivo teria sido um tom bem seco se pudesse. – Isso vai doer- disse serio se aproximando do ruivo e puxando o tronco dele para o beijar, não costumava forçar interações longas com o outro mas esse tipo de atitude era complicado de lidar, quando afastou o beijo viu ele mover a mandíbula lateralmente, realmente tinha que pegar mais leve- Já disse que não importa Tala- falou o acomodando encostado na cama dobrada novamente, acomodou bem a cabeça e pescoço recém libertos do colar cervical totalmente rígido, mas ainda apoiado por um que permitia parte da movimentação. – Depois de tudo que passamos você vai superar essas feridas, eu te conheço o suficiente pra saber disso- falou acariciando a cabeça do ruivo- agora relaxa e tenta descansar um pouco, você dormiu muito mal essa noite- disse fazendo o ruivo sorrir de canto e fechar os olhos enquanto o grandalhão deitava mais a cama e em seguida sentava-se ao lado do ruivo e segurava sua mão.

Bryan olhou pela janela um pouco, quando tinha certeza que o outro estava dormindo o cobriu melhor e arrumo o travesseiro e sentou-se novamente ao lado dele segurando os dedos com cuidado enquanto olhava o outro antebraço ainda engessado, mas com a mão totalmente coberta ainda. Levou mão livre a cabeça do ruivo e massageou devagar o couro cabeludo descoberto das bandagens com as pontas dos dedos. A próxima semana seria complicada para ambos, o processo de retirada do respirador mecânico não parecia nem um pouco agradável para o ruivo, mas era necessário.

Ficou nessa dinâmica por algum tempo antes de sentar-se apenas segurando a mão do ruivo, encostou o tronco e a cabeça na borda da cama e acordou algum tempo depois sentindo os dedos de tala em seu cabelo, deslizou a cabeça com cuidado para o lado e segurou a mão dele enquanto o olhava.

- devia ter me acordado- disse enquanto o outro sorria "você precisa descansar também" disse em tom brando enquanto Bryan estralava o pescoço – essa você venceu- disse suspirando- como está a perna? Você reclamou de incomodo ontem. "tudo bem... pode me ajudar a sentar?" Bryan sorriu com o pedido e soltou a mão do ruivo. Tala levou os dois antebraços ao colo e enquanto Bryan ia ate o banheiro e lavava as mãos, parecia algo bobo, mas com as sondas, o fixador externo e ate mesmo os cortes pequenos no corpo era bom evitar contato com qualquer tipo de bactéria, voltou e deixou a a cabeceira da cama mais inclinada.  
O grandalhão aproximou-se e puxou o corpo dele para si o apoiando com o braço esquerdo no abraço enquanto arrumava os travesseiros, preferia dar ajuda para suportar o tronco devido ao pescoço ainda machucado, e pelo tempo prolongado restrito a cama toda a musculatura do ruivo havia ficado mais fraca mesmo com as terapias que recebia. Acomodou o tronco nos travesseiros e verificou a conexão do respirador mecânico no pescoço dele antes de dar um beijo leve nos lábios do ruivo. Descobriu as pernas e com cuidado mudou o quadril de posição e colocando uma almofada para mudar onde o peso estava sendo apoiado, não queria ariscar ulceras de pressão por bobeira o ruivo já estava com dores o suficiente.

- vou mexer as suas pernas-avisou tirando a almofada primeiramente debaixo do joelho da engessada para em seguida a movendo um pouco para a lateral deixando o quadril do ruivo mais abduzido, colocou a almofada em baixo do tornozelo e aproveitou para olhar a bolsa coletora da sonda vesical.- quase na hora de esvaziar isso- disse calmo enquanto o cruzava para o outro lado da cama, tinha que tomar mais cuidado com a perna com o fixador externo, Tala havia passado por outra cirurgia no joelho a quase 15 dias e não era nada agradável ficar mexendo muito, apesar de necessário. Acomodou-a com cuidado antes de o cobrir novamente, saiu e foi lavar novamente as mãos, voltou e aproximou-se do ruivo.- quase hora do almoço, logo, logo vai começar a barulheira.- disse enquanto colocava as mãos nos ombros do marido e massageava devagar.

Logo o som metálico dos carrinhos com comida tomou o corredor, com o tempo era um som que se acostumava, mas era estranho em um hospital isso acontecer, Bryan suspirou e pegou a mesa auxiliar e já a colocou no lugar, quando a auxiliar entrou com as duas tigelas de sopa, o grandalhão as pegou deixou uma na mesa auxiliar e outra na mesa ao lado da janela, voltou para perto da cama e tirou o plástico filme de cima da que havia deixado ali e olhou para o ruivo.

- Quer tentar comer sozinho?- perguntou calmo enquanto fazia uma bolinha com o plástico e tirava a colher do saquinho em que tinha vindo.- " vou acabar derrubando" – certeza? Eu posso ficar te ajudando a apoiar- "vai demorar mais" – não tem problema- insistiu fazendo o ruivo levar a mão com os dedos livres ate a mesa, Bryan lhe entregou a colher e posicionou-se lateralmente ao ruivo com a mão próxima ao braço dele.

_

Na semana seguinte Tala estava sentado na poltrona que havia no quarto, a equipe clinica havia passado que pelo menos por duas horas ao dia ele tinha que ficar sentado fora da cama, seja na cadeira de rodas ou na poltrona, o ruivo não tinha vontade de sair do quarto ainda, então a poltrona era a melhor opção ainda.

- ainda tonto?- perguntou aproximando-se dele e ajoelhando do lado da poltrona. "não, mas quero sair daqui logo" reclamou fazendo o grandalhão sorrir- sabe que precisa mudar de local um pouco, querendo ou não você esta com o tronco mais ereto do que quando esta na cama. " não tem como cair".- Você está bem apoiado, se quiser fico por perto enquanto estiver aqui, assim se algo, que eu acho impossível, acontecer eu te seguro. "obrigado" bryan sorriu e pegou a cadeira ali próxima e sentou-se na frente do ruivo, olhou os canos ligados a garganta e conteve o suspiro ao lembrar a dificuldade dele em se acostumar sem aquilo, apesar de serem no máximo duas horas sem o respirador mecânico, era complicado para ele.  
- Posso trazer o Sasha?- perguntou fazendo o ruivo o encarar irritado.- não me olhe assim, o garoto esta querendo te ver faz tempo e já expliquei pra ele que você não está podendo conversar. – "ele tem 5 anos...não vai entender...isso" – Vai ser bom pra ele, a ultima vez que ele te viu você estava arrumando a blusa dele antes de sair de casa, se esperar você voltar pra lá vai ser pior, por que você vai estar bem restrito- disse calmo olhando os curativos na metade do rosto do ruivo. "espera ao menos eu poder falar" pediu desviando o olhar do outro, Bryan suspirou e cedeu ao pedido.

Esticou-se para o lado e apanhou um cobertor e colocou sobre as pernas do ruivo antes de levar a mão a dele.


End file.
